Terms of Embarrassment
by UnaverageWriterFreak
Summary: One shot's about Maya and Cam being caught in some very compromising situations and positions. Minor other couples mentioned. Campbell/Maya Rating goes from T to bordering M You have been warned I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. I forget to put it in my chapters so im just putting it out there.
1. To Katie's Shock

Terms of Embarrassment

Chapter 1

To Katie's Shock

Cam's POV

I had arrived at Maya's house at 6:30 p.m., and waited on the front steps for her to answer. Maya answered the door dressed in a floral skater skirt and a plain cotton t-shirt that was tucked into her skirt with a pair of bright purple socks. "Maya, you look absolutely beautiful." I said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself, come in." Maya said happily.

"Where are Katie and your mom?" I said as I noticed the eerie silence while on the way to Maya's room.

"Katie's out with Jake and my mom is out with my dad. We're all alone in this big house with no interruptions. What ever shall we do?" Maya said faking innocence.

"I can think of a few things." I said as we reached her bed. I slowly laid her back onto the bed and hovered over her petite frame. My lips slowly connected with hers, sparks flying at the connection between us. As our lips moved in sync Maya's hands slowly reached to the hem of my gray t-shirt. I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head and threw it onto the end of the bed. I continued to kiss Maya and moved my hands towards her shirt. "May I?" I asked unsure of how she felt about this.

"Yes you may." Maya said slowly. I took of her black t-shirt to reveal a black bra. I stared at her chest. "You are so beautiful." I said breathlessly. She took my hand and placed it on her breast. "Are you sure Maya?"

"No, she's not! Campbell get out now!" Katie said fuming. I grabbed my t-shirt and rushed out giving one final wave to Maya.

**Maya's POV: **

"Katie! What the hell did you do that for!?" I screeched in anger. Katie had no right to invade my privacy at all!

"What the hell did I do that for? Maya you don't know what the hell you're doing! Cam is bad news! He's an Ice Hound for god's sake!" Katie screamed at me her face gaining a red tint. "I'm telling mom and dad when they get home!"

"Get out Katie! I don't care, just get out! Just because Drew dumped you for Bianca does not mean all guys are bad!" I yelled and shoved her out of my room. I slid down the wall and put my head on my knees. This was going to be a long weekend.

**The end.**

**Hey guys! This is my first degrassi fanfiction so don't hate me too much. Ik Maya was sorta OOC so don't bother pestering me about that. Maya's room is on the first floor. If I got that right yay me and if I didn't I'll get it next time. Peace**


	2. Hockey Jerks

Terms of Embarrassment

Chapter Two

Hockey Jerks

Pushing aside many angry people, Maya rushed towards the boy's locker room where Cam was supposed to be meeting her 20 minutes before his hockey practice. She slowly opened the locker room door to reveal Cam leaning against a row of small lockers.

"Hey Maya!" Cam said with a small smile as he walked towards his girlfriend.

"Hey Cheesy do we have any time for some kissing?" Maya said with a happy gleam in her eye. They hadn't had a lot of time lately to do anything together since Cam had late hockey practice's and Maya had been writing and practicing song's on her cello for WhisperHug.

"I think we have some time." Cam said as he pulled her in close and put his lips upon hers. They're lips moved in sync as Cam slowly put his hands under Maya's shirt. She pushed Cam down onto a bench and re-attached their lips. His hands slowly squeezed her small breast's causing her to moan. She slowly slipped his shirt from his body. Intense feelings burned in Maya's stomach. It felt like butterflies, but much stronger. Maya's hand gravitated towards Cam's belt when an awkward cough was made from the locker room. Standing near the middle of the locker room were the Ice Hounds.

"Get some Rookie!" One of the players yelled.

" Having fun with your puck bunny dude?" Another yelled.

Tears burned in Maya's eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks. She pushed off Cam and pushed her way through the ice hounds.

"Maya! Maya wait!" Cam called after her desperately.

"I'll…um…call you later Cam alright?" Maya said, her voice cracking as she walked out of the locker room mortally embarrassed.

Cam closed his eyes and put his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers. His cheeks burned in absolute embarrassment. Cam slowly turned around and looked at his team mates. Half of his team was smirking and the other half was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Man, if we knew you were in here with pancake, we wouldn't have walked in. Honestly no one want's to see that." Dallas said as he chuckled.

"Do NOT call Maya pancake!" Cam spat angrily. He was tired of Maya being upset about her 'chest problem'. She was perfect, and she didn't need these hockey jerks breaking her self-confidence.

"Fine, but you're skating extra laps for making us see that." Dallas said disgusted.

Cam closed his eyes slowly. This was going to be a long practice.


	3. Only us M, Only us

Terms of Embarrassment

Chapter Three

Only us M, Only us

**Maya's POV:**

I walked up to Cam at lunch. I was incredibly reluctant to do this, considering today he had to sit with the hockey team. Slowly I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and faced me and stared into my eyes.

"What's up, Maya?" Cam said with a bright smile on his face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house after school." I said awkwardly. Gosh, why did I have to do this here?

"I'd love to, Maya. I'll meet you at your locker after French." Cam said happily.

"See you then." I said as I planted a chaste kiss on his lips before walking back towards Zig, Tori, and Tristan. What had she gotten herself into?

**~Later that night**

Maya and Cam sat on the couch watching _Cabin in the Woods. _Maya had rested her head upon Cam's chest.

**Spoilers for Cabin in the woods.**

"I knew the virgin wasn't really the virgin. The high guy being the virgin is something that I didn't expect." Maya mumbled knowingly.

**End of Spoiler xD**

Cam stared at Maya taking in every part of her beautiful face. He slowly tilted her head and placed a long kiss on her lips. Maya immediately responded, pushing herself up she straddled her boyfriend.

"Ah!" She moaned as he sucked and bit her neck leaving a large and noticeable hickey. Key's jingled in the lock, but neither Maya nor Cam stopped.

"Ahem!" The couple looked up to see an angry and disappointed Katie and a very awkward Jake. "You know what? This is the second time, Maya! You need to control yourself and there's only one way you will. Jake take Cam into the other room and give him the _talk."_ Katie said evilly.

"No! No,no,no. Please don't do this! No!" Cam yelled as Jake used all his strength plus more to pull Cam out of Maya's room.

"Time for you to get the talk Maya." Katie said. Maya had a horrific look on her face as Katie started talking.

**Two hours later**

Katie put her phone in her back pocket after showing Maya a certain video. "That's what child birth looks like. Now let's talk about diseases."

"No! I get it! I'll never touch Cam again!" Maya said shaking with disgust. She slowly rocked back and forth in the fetal position. Why her?

**With Jake and Cam**

"Dude! So you got 18 million? That's totally awesome!" Cam said as Jake finished telling him about his Grand Theft Auto 5 life. "This is way better than the talk. Listen I gotta go. See you later." Cam said as he got up and walked into Maya's room. Entering he saw Maya in the fetal position. "Are you okay?" He said going to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled tears running down her face.

"Okay! Okay…I'm just going to go." Cam walked out the door wondering what was wrong with Maya. He would figure it out soon enough.


	4. Text me, Text me not

Terms of Embarrassment

Chapter Four

Text me, Text me not

Giggling, Maya replied to Cam's text message. This text message conversation was being held in French class, but even though they should've been paying attention this was way more fun.

Maya, who had quickly shifter her phone, accidently switched her phone off silent. Maya's phone buzzed and soon a loud blaring ringtone bounced against the walls.

"Maya, are you texting in my class?" asked Madam Jean-Aux.

"Yes ma'am" Maya said, her face burning in embarrassment.

"I suppose you are texting Campbell?" Madam Jean-Aux said as she looked over to Cam, who had a guilty expression on his face. "Both of you up here now. As punishment you will serve detention after school and you will read your text's aloud to the class."

Cam and Maya walked to the front of the class with their heads hung low.

**(A/N Texts will be in Bold)**

Maya started as she took a deep breath. **Hey Cheesy~ Maya**

**Hey beautiful, you look absolutely amazing today. ~Cam**

**Stop it Cam, you're making me involuntarily smile! **** ~Maya**

**Why would I stop if I could continue to tell you how incredibly sexy and beautiful you are? ~Cam**

Most of the girls and Tristan awed as Cam's texts.

**Well why don't you show me how incredibly sexy and beautiful you think I am at my house tonight? ~Maya**

**Oh yeah? How would I do that? ~Cam**

**Well you could do so many things to me so I would forget everything except for your name **** ~Maya**

**Why don't we start tonight early and you tell me what color underwear you're wearing ;) ~Cam**

**Blue lace, I was thinking of you when I picked it out ;) ~Maya**

Maya's face burned as she read that. Tori and Tristan were laughing so hard it looked as if they were going to suffocate!

**Imagine me touching your boobs under your shirt and tell me how wet you think you're getting ~Cam**

**Imagine me giving you a hand job and tell me how hard you **_**know **_**you're getting ~Maya**

"**Okay that's enough! Maya and Cam to the principal's office now. Class is on hiatus until I get back!" Madam Jean-Aux said as she pulled a reluctant Cam and an embarrassed Maya out of the room. This memory would never be forgotten and it sure as hell would be brought up a lot.**


	5. Say Hello To The End

Terms of Embarrassment Chapter 5 Say hello to The End Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi Authors Note: This is the last chapter, I'm so glad people enjoyed it because I definitely enjoyed writing this.

No POV:  
>"Cam, we're gonna get caught!" Maya whispered scared. Cam thought it would be a good idea to make out on stage an hour before the pep rally. What they didn't know, is that this would be one of the most embarrassing moments of their lives. It would be more embarrassing than the texting incident and getting caught by Katie, Jake, and the Ice Hounds combined.<p>

"Everything will be fine Maya. What's the worst that could happen?" Cam questioned as he brought her closer to him.

"Well since you're so confident in everything being fine, I guess I can at least trust you." Maya said right before she slowly placed her lips on his. Everything went in slow motion from there. Lips moving against lips, tongues entering the others mouth, clothes strewn across the stage and soon Maya and Cam were only left in what was their underwear.

"You are so perfect." Cam said out of breath as he bit and sucked on Maya's neck. Forty minutes had passed and they were still at it, ignoring the rest of the world. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice principal Simpson welcome the degrassi students, or the loud cheering in front of them. What they did notice was a spotlight being placed upon them. Quickly they broke apart and took a look at the audience in front of them. Cat calls and whistles were made as Maya tried to cover her bare chest and blue lace panties. Cam quickly stood in front of her, sheer embarrassment crossed his face as he stood in front of his peers in only green clover boxers.

"You two, collect your clothes and get to my office now!" Simpson said angrily. Maya and Cam grabbed their clothes and rushed off the stage.

As soon as they were out of there, Maya hit Cam's arm hard. "Cam! I told this wasn't a good idea!"

"I'm sorry! I thought we had more time!" Cam said apologetically as he rubbed his arm.

"Well you were wrong!" Maya said angrily as she stomped off to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Glad you enjoyed Love you all bye :D<strong>


End file.
